This invention relates to overhead doors and, more particularly, to guard for the hinge assemblies on an overhead.
There are numerous designs of overhead or retractable door assemblies which are commonly used for garage doors, truck doors, warehouse doors or the like. Typically, an overhead door of this type is convertible between an open, overhead or generally horizontal configuration and a closed generally vertically oriented configuration in which the door closes an opening in the building or the like. The overhead door is typically movable along a track assembly mounted proximate the opening and the track assembly commonly includes a generally vertical track section, a generally horizontal track section and a curved transition track section joining the horizontal and vertical sections together.
Retractable overhead doors of this type are conventionally constructed of a number of vertically arranged, horizontally oriented panels which can fold along the horizontal divisions between the panels to enable the door to pass along the curved transition section of the track when being opened or closed. The panels are pivotally coupled together with hinges on the interior surface or back face of the door panels. Commonly, gaps appear between the adjacent panels while the panels are traveling toward and/or through the curved transition section of the track. Additionally, the hinges articulate during pivotal movement of the panels and gaps or spaces relative to the hinge assembly change, close and/or constrict. Foreign objects could be inserted into these gaps by accident or due to improper handling of the door which could result in damage to the door and/or the obstructing object.
Recently, many different overhead door designs have been suggested which are aimed at addressing this situation. These types of door designs often include complicated structures which cover the gaps between the articulating panels or involved and complicated panel geometries to minimize or inhibit the insertion of a probe or other foreign object between the adjacent articulating panels. One beneficial design to minimize the gaps between adjacent panels is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,817, assigned to the assignee of this invention and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Nevertheless, while the gaps between the adjacent door panels have been addressed by the invention in the above-identified patent, the gaps relative to the hinges and adjacent components may still provide an opportunity for the insertion of foreign objects which could lead to damage to the door, hinge components and/or the obstructing object.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved overhead door and associated panels and hinge assemblies which minimizes the opportunity for the insertion of foreign objects and the resulting damage relative to the hinge assemblies and associated components.
Presently preferred embodiments of this invention offer these and other advantages over known overhead door, panel and hinge designs. In one embodiment, this invention includes a number of horizontally oriented panels vertically stacked one upon the other in edge-to-edge relationship.
The panels are coupled to a track assembly mounted proximate the garage, warehouse, truck or other opening. The track assembly includes a generally vertical section, a generally horizontal section and a curved transition section joining the horizontal and vertical sections together. Rollers are mounted on the panels and coupled to the track assembly to guide the door between a closed generally vertical configuration with the upper and lower edges of the adjacent panels mated together and an open generally horizontal configuration extending generally parallel to the ceiling of the garage or the like.
One aspect of this invention includes a hinge guard which is to be used in conjunction with each of the hinges of a multi-panel or sectional garage door. The hinge guard in one embodiment is constructed of molded polypropylene and can be used as a accessory or add-on feature to the hinge of the door or as original equipment for the door.
The hinge guard of this invention includes a base that is screwed, bolted or otherwise secured to a lower one of the door panels or a stile on the lower panel. The hinge guard in one embodiment is secured with a screw or other bolt extending through a central aperture in the base. The base is generally rectangular and has a generally flat or planar lower surface and a smoothly rounded boss is formed on the upper surface. The base is designed and configured to fit between the spaced hinge arms of an upper hinge leaf of the hinge design.
The hinge guard also includes a pair of protective side flanges that are each connected by a bridge to a common edge of the base. Each flange extends generally parallel to a respective side of the base and is spaced from the side to provide a gap through which one of the hinge arms of the upper hinge leaf pivots. The protective flanges are positioned on the outboard or external side of the hinge arms to thereby block or inhibit a foreign object from interfering with the movement of the hinge arms during articulation of the hinge.
In one embodiment of the hinge guard that is specifically designed for an intermediate hinge on the door, each protective flange has a smoothly continuous contour; whereas, in an alternative embodiment of the hinge guard specifically designed for use with a hinge that incorporates a roller tube, the protective flanges include a step to accommodate positioning of the roller tube mounted on the hinge leaf.
The hinge guard design provides principally two features to inhibit interference with the articulation of the hinge. Firstly, the protective outboard flanges inhibit the insertion of a foreign object into the hinge from the side. Secondly, the raised arcuate-molded contour of the boss minimizes the space or clearance between the upper hinge leaf and the lower door panel during articulation of the hinge to thereby inhibit the insertion of foreign matter in this region of the hinge.
Therefore, with this invention, the regions of the mating edges of adjacent panels or hinges in an overhead door which normally would have gaps or spaces providing an opportunity for the insertion of foreign objects therein and potential damage are protected. As a result, the required mating configuration, interrelation and compatibility of the adjacent panels to achieve the design parameters are maintained and opportunities for damage to and/or from foreign objects during opening and closing of the door is minimized.